1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise reduction cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a noise reduction cable known to date, a leak of magnetic flux to the outside is suppressed by winding a tape-like magnetic material around an insulated wire, and radiation noise is thereby reduced (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-203652).
In the noise reduction cable disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-203652, an amorphous magnetic-material tape is wound around the outer circumference of a shield layer with which the insulated wire is coated. An insulating layer to insulate the shield layer and the amorphous magnetic-material tape from each other is disposed between the shield layer and the amorphous magnetic-material tape.